Una Nueva Snitch
by maiteginevra
Summary: James Potter está aburrido un sábado por la tarde, y decide recorrer el castillo en busca de algo que hacer. Quiere robarse una snitch de la biblioteca, pero Lily Evans termina robándole a él algo más. *James POV*ONESHOT*


**Una Nueva Snitch**

Me aburría y eso se podía leer fácilmente en mi rostro.

Sirius, mi hermano, amigo y compañero de armas había salido hace más de una hora de esa calurosa y asfixiante habitación. Yo creo que ya se imaginan dónde andaba y qué estaba haciendo, ¿cierto? Remus estaba acostado, sabía por sus ojeras mortecinas que aún se sentía fatigado y yo no lo iba a angustiar exponiendo en voz alta la causa de mi malestar. Y a Peter no le emocionaba nada más que hacer una extensa exploración en las cocinas, buscando quizás, la existencia de los elfos domésticos cubiertos de chocolate y glaseado.

Definitivamente yo no quería hacer eso.

Así que, en un impulso más instintivo que otra cosa, mi cuerpo se irguió, cogí el mapa del merodeador, mi capa y salí, sin decir palabra a mis amigos. Ni siquiera respondí la pregunta que alcancé a escuchar cuando cerré la puerta.

- ¿Dónde vas James? –La voz aguda no disimulaba su tono de urgencia. Pero ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué porque estaba aburrido me iba a suicidar o algo por el estilo? ¡Por favor! Sólo necesitaba una motivación.

Caminando solo por los pasillos más vacíos de Hogwarts estiré el mapa inconcluso, no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para afinar los detalles que nos faltaban, como delinear la zona de las Mazmorras, la Sala Común de Hufflepuff y la Torre de Astronomía. La mayoría de nuestro tiempo lo habíamos consumido perfilando cada uno de los aspectos de ser animagos. Hice una nota mental: Terminar aquel divino mapa.

Vi una motita llamada Hooch que caminaba aceleradamente hacia la Biblioteca. Quizá la fuera a buscar para conversar con ella un rato. La profesora de vuelo y arbitro de los partidos de Quidditch me caía bien, y sentía que era _casi_ una amiga más que una profesora. Una amiga informada, con la que se podía confiar y dar crédito a su opinión de Quidditch. Mejor hablar de eso con ella que con Remus, Sirius o Peter. En serio.

El mapa me mostraba que en la Biblioteca sólo había un puñado de alumnos. ¡Lógico! Era sábado por la tarde y el clima ya estaba mejorando. Todos estaban en los terrenos ¿Quién querría estar en la biblioteca? Sólo un montón de gente sin vida.

Los nombres que oscilaban en pequeñas etiquetas eran Cummis, Greengrass, Trump, Mercury, Smith, Evans, Goldstein, Longbottom, Snape y Lars.

Sólo un nombre de todos los que vi ahí provocaba una reacción en mí. ¡Snape!, Severus -Quejicus- Snape.

Qué tipo tan desagradable, toda su esencia me era molesta. No sé por qué pero siempre fue así, quizá respondamos al concepto de antagonistas naturales, él una culebra rastrera, yo un elegante y genial león. ¿Tiene sentido? Aunque creo que nuestra aversión fue desde antes que nos colocáramos el Sombrero Seleccionador. No me importa en todo caso cuando empezó, ni el por qué.

Así, yo dirigí mi rumbo a la biblioteca. Podría molestar a Quejicus y después seguir a Madame Hooch para bebernos una cerveza de mantequilla mientras conversábamos de cómo iba la temporada y cómo iban nuestros equipos favoritos. Las perspectivas de aquella tarde de sábado mejoraban considerablemente.

Vi como la motita de Madame Hooch al entrar en la Biblioteca se dirigió donde la Señora Pince, yo estaba sólo a unos metros del _"santuario de los ñoños"_, y cuando entré ahí, observé que ella llevaba unas cajas de madera oscura entre las manos.

Las reconocí de inmediato, en esas cajas se guardaban las bludgers, la quaffle y la preciada snitch dorada.

Todo sucedió muy rápido en mi mente. Pensar en algo que yo _no tenía_ y _quería_ me hizo trazar, al menos, cuatro planes, todos distintos y muy buenos, de cómo obtener el objeto de mi deseo en cosa de minutos. Mientras las dos mujeres conversaban, sopesé que me demoraría cinco segundos en petrificar a cada alumno que estaba en la Biblioteca. Eran diez alumnos que estudiaban en las mesas y dos mujeres conversando en el escritorio de la encargada de la Biblioteca.

Un minuto, sólo sesenta segundos y tendría un nuevo juguete. Pero ese plan, pese a que Dumbledore no me castigaría _tan_ severamente, me parecía muy atolondrado (aunque si yo levantaba mi varita contra las mujeres adultas quizá si se ponía un poco más quisquilloso el Director). Sin embargo, yo quería algo más sútil, más elegante. Me visualicé a mi mismo como un ladrón de esos que se colocan, antes del crimen, un satinado guante blanco. Me reí entre dientes por mi ocurrencia y me senté muy cerca de la puerta de entrada. Desde mi posición se oía perfectamente como Hooch le preguntaba a Pince donde podía guardar las pelotas oficiales que el colegio ocuparía esa temporada.

- Necesitamos un lugar bueno, al que no tengan acceso los alumnos porque alguien podría hechizarlas y asegurarse los resultados de los partidos. –Yo jamás haría eso. No lo necesitaba, pero compartía la preocupación de Hooch. Hay gente sin ninguna ética y que no le importa ganar suciamente.

- Hay una estantería especial, está al lado del pasillo que lleva a la Sección Prohibida y es una estantería con contraseña. Creo que ese es un buen lugar.

- Concuerdo con usted Señora Pince.

Vi como las dos mujeres avanzaban, internándose entre las grandes estanterías repletas de libros, contemplé a mis compañeros que estaban en la Biblioteca. Sólo uno se percató que yo estaba ahí. ¿Quién más? Severus –_fábrica de manteca_– Snape. Me miraba con ojos enfebrecidos, como si quisiera saber cuales eran mis intenciones. Yo volví a sonreír. ¡Nunca eran buenas!

Me agaché, ocultándome entre las mesas y sillas vacías que nos separaban, simulé atarme un cordón de mis zapatos y en ese momento preciso cuando ya no se veía nada, dejé que mi capa, esa que parecía un manto de agua cristalina cubriera mi cuerpo. Antes de levantarme me aseguré que ninguna parte de mi quedara a descubierto.

Seguí atropelladamente a las mujeres, temeroso de no llegar a tiempo de escuchar la contraseña y feliz de hacer enfadar a Snape. ¡Sabría que se pondría como loco no saber como me había desvanecido!

Eso me estaba resultando más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un niño de primero.

Y para mi buena suerte, llegué justo a tiempo.

- "_Prohibido el chocolate"_. –La voz severa de la Señora Pince fue murmurada con voz muy apagada y de hecho creo que le leí los labios en vez de oírla efectivamente.

Las puertas del armario se abrieron y Hooch guardó las cajas de madera mirando hacia todos lados, como si pudiera sentir mi presencia. Contuve la respiración, sólo por si acaso.  
Cuando se fueron del pasillo tuve que obligarme a ser paciente. Y comprobar que efectivamente Hooch se había ido de la Biblioteca y que Pince estaba entretenida en otra cosa, quizá verificando que ninguno de los que estudiaban en las mesas rayara los libros.

Susurré tan despacio como pude la contraseña. Las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente soltando un revelador chillido. Tomé una de las cajas y la abrí.

_¡Oh, rayos!_

La snitch lucía mucho mejor de cómo me la imaginé una y mil veces, mientras esperaba un tiempo prudente para poder asirla en mis manos, rasgar su memoria virgen e impregnarla de mí esencia. La deseaba más que a cualquier cosa, más que a cualquier escoba, chica, golosina o producto de Zonko.

Sus alas tímidamente enrollada sobre su cuerpo esférico, parecía que se abrazaba a si misma para protegerse de mi agarre.

La liberé de los seguros que la ataban y observé como comenzaba su danza evasiva. Pero en ese momento mi codo torpe dejó libre los seguros de una bludger. En cosa de segundos se alzó antes mis ojos y pensé que iba a comenzar a destruir todo, y mi plan de ladrón de guante blanco iba a llegar hasta ahí. Y más encima me iba a ganar un buen castigo, de esos ultra-mega originales que se le ocurren a Dumbledore.

La piel se me erizó al pensar en el último que tuve que cumplir. Ayudar a Hagrid a depilarle las cejas a una unicornio en celo, muy poco amistosa que además estaba deprimida. Y la depilación yo tuve que hacerla con pinzas. ¡Nada de magia! ¡Nada de varitas!

No sé como lo hice pero logré atrapar la bludger sin que nadie se diera cuenta. La até como pude a la caja oscura, silenciosamente.  
Pero yo no noté que en mis movimientos acelerados para atrapar aquella pelota agresiva mi capa se había corrido y yo ya no era _tan_ invisible. Lo que si noté fue que el objeto de mi deseo se había escapado. Ya no bailaba para mí, cerca de mi cabeza, agitando sus delicadas alas.

Había huido.

En segundos guardé la caja, la puse de nuevo en la estantería y la cerré herméticamente con cuidado. Salí transformado en un enajenado en busca de la snitch. Si alguien la atrapaba antes que yo, me iba a morir. Nadie podía destruir su virginidad, sólo yo y nadie más que yo.

Comencé a buscarla pasillo por pasillo siguiendo el camino que me llevaba hacia las mesas. Miré desde un rincón la amplia habitación donde había nueve estudiantes con la cabeza gacha.

Y ninguna esfera dorada volando.

Me interné en la sección de los libros. Y en el quinto pasillo del ala izquierda de esa enorme bóveda que era la Biblioteca de Hogwarts bailaba casi solitariamente. Cerca, muy cerca de ella estaba una chica que lucía una poblada mata de cabello rojo oscuro. La chica no se había dado cuenta que a sus espaldas estaba lo que yo tanto quería y deseaba.

Tan lento como pude me acerqué hasta la brillante esfera y en una fracción de segundo, la sentí bailar entre mis dedos. La sensación que me inundó en ese instante fue de una alegría que hizo vibrar mi corazón contra mi pecho. ¡Por fin era mía! Sin embargo aparte de sus alas, yo pude sentir como también habían quedado atrapados entre mis dedos un par de cabellos suaves y brillantes.

Observé como la cascada de pelo se giró, acariciando mi rostro, y apareció ante mí una pequeña nariz, marcada con una arruga, que era una sutil mueca de dolor y como sus ojos verdes se aguaron momentáneamente frente a los míos.

- ¡Ay!

Me quedé sin palabras al escuchar la dulce voz, mientras trataba de descifrar la cantidad exacta de pecas que tenía a cada lado de su respingona nariz.  
Me detuve en una en particular, una más clara y cercana a su roja boca. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y de un momento a otro lo único que yo podía pensar era en una y mil maneras de sentir mi lengua anidada ahí.  
Tenía los ojos más impresionantes que había visto y eso que mi papá en su escritorio atesoraba un ojo de basilisco guardado dentro de un frasco que estaba lleno de un líquido apestoso. Líquido del que tomé un poco y se lo puse de perfume a Severus "_Chanel_" Snape.

Verdes, de ese color eran. Verdes como la hierba en la que me gustaría tumbarla y tirarme encima de ella y besarla, besarla y besarla hasta que ya no hubiese un limite definido entre sus labios y los míos, hasta memorizar cada espacio de su cara, hasta beber de cada uno de los misterios que pude contemplar en sus pupilas.

Sé que la había visto antes, sé que era mi compañera de curso y casa, hasta me sabía su nombre –Lily Evans – Pero juro solemnemente que NUNCA la había mirado de ese modo. No sabía que era una chica, y ¡Qué chica!

En un segundo mis ojos hambrientos recorrieron su totalidad y mis labios se curvaba en una sonrisa al comprobar que lo tenía enfrente me gustaba cada vez más.

Silenciosamente testifiqué como la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas, se sonrojó al notar mi calida mirada sobre ella. Como los ojos se le abrillantaron más debajo de esas imposibles pestañas curvas y como la arruga de su nariz, que expresaba dolor, desapareció y todo su rostro reflejaba ahora incomprensión mientras sus brazos apretaban con fuerza un grueso libro contra su pecho.

Ninguno de los dos respirábamos. Yo sentía que si llenaba de aire mis pulmones, el menor sonido quebraría la revelación que aquella tarde de sábado se había presentado. El último aroma que sentí fue el de ella, dulce, muy dulce, casi empalagoso. Pero me encantaba y quería que llenara cada uno de mis lugares.

¡Nunca había tenido esa sensación! Casi era una obligación para mí estirar mis brazos y refugiarla a ella. Parecía tan débil, tan frágil, como si no fuera de este mundo. Todo lo de ella irradiaba pureza, claridad y luz, mientras que yo creía ya que no necesitaba los lentes. ¡Nunca más!  
El estómago se me contrajo, mi corazón tenía un nuevo son. En realidad ya no respondía ni a son ni ton. Era un ritmo nuevo, casi música. Se me secó la boca y cada segundo que pasaba yo moría de hambre, moría de sed, moría de necesidad, moría de ansias.  
Mi cuerpo sin control se aproximaba milímetro a milímetro al de ella. Un poco más y sabría cual era el sabor que escondían sus sedosos labios. Su respiración sutil burbujeaba en el inexistente espacio que quedaba entre nosotros dos, y sus ojos clavados en los míos, ambos atados, anclados a los del otro.  
Descubrí que ya no llevaba capa o sino ella no podría mirarme de forma tan directa como yo a ella. Y también descubrí que quería comenzar en sus labios y terminar en su piel, en cada rincón de su piel y besarla, probarla, morderla, gritarla y celebrarla entera. Hacerla arder, y arder yo con ella. Ansiaba su saliva, su sudor, su humedad, su sabor, su olor, su calor. ¡Mierda! ¡Cómo la deseaba! Jamás, nunca, jamás me había sentido tan _sofocado_. Tan _consumido_ por una ola de fuego que me devoraba.

- Lily ¿Qué pasa?...¡Ah! _Potter_. –Yo conocía esa voz. De hecho la conocía demasiado bien y creo que hasta ese momento nunca la había odiado tanto.

- Nada Sev. Sólo que James Potter perdió una snitch y atrapándola me jaló unos cabellos. –Su voz sonaba bastante más compuesta de lo que me la había imaginado que saldría.

- Lo siento. –Fue todo lo que fui capaz de susurrarle a ella con mi garganta seca. Vi como sus labios se transformaron en una imperceptible sonrisa. Casi no se notaba, pero yo estaba demasiado cerca para no verla.

- Potter y una estúpida snitch. Por supuesto, no es capaz de hacer nada más.

Un ácido recorrió y quemó cada una de mis venas, no iba a tolerar que él me hablara así, menos después de lo que ya había hecho. ¡Interrumpir mi epifanía de aquel modo!  
Levanté mi varita y le di de lleno en el pecho, mandándolo a volar como un retorcido murciélago varios metros atrás, quebrando sus alas.

- ¡Pero qué bestia! –Estaba de acuerdo con Evans en eso. ¡Severus Snape era una bestia!

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? -Preguntó extrañado Quejicus.

- No, tú no Sev. ¡Potter! –Eso si que dolió. A pesar de eso la miré y le sonreí.

- Bien, si crees que soy una bestia te propongo un trato. Sal conmigo y domestícame. –Para darle más contexto a mis palabras le guiñé un ojo.

El rostro de ella palideció y el de Snape se puso verde.  
Lily Evans no articuló palabra, creo que la pillé desprevenida y sólo negó con la cabeza tras unos segundos.

La miré una vez, intentando memorizarla e intentando salir de la estupefacción en la que me dejó. ¡Me rechazó! Me encogí de hombros por su respuesta y giré mis talones.

Me fui con las snitch bailando entre la jaula de mis dedos y enredados entre sus débiles alas, todavía estaban unos pocos cabellos rojos. Al sentir el temblor de la esfera comprendí que una nueva snitch dorada había llegada a mi vida. Una perfecta, más ágil y veloz. ¡Y yo la deseaba más que la que llevaba en mi mano!  
Otra sensación me llenó, una muy amarga. Creo que era frustración. NUNCA, antes nadie me había dicho que no. ¡Qué mierda! ¡Yo quería esa snitch y la quería ahora!

No podía dejar de pensar que yo quería ganar ese partido, que quería alcanzar todos y cada uno de los aros que se alzaban soberbios en el cielo. Lily Evans tenía que ser mía. ¡Total y completamente mía! Y si eso requeriría toda mi concentración e implicaría que trasformara mi vida en un gran partido eterno, yo asumía el desafío encantado. No me importaba que mi habitual y adorado puesto de cazador tuviera que sustituirlo por el de buscador y tampoco me importaba si atrapar esta esfera fuese _un poco_ más difícil.

Sólo sabía que me darían algo más que ciento cincuenta puntos, sin contar con que tenía los ojos más bellos que yo pudiera imaginar en mi vida.  
De vuelta recogí mi capa que había dejado olvidada, y caminando con paso seguro a mi habitación supe que jamás me volvería a aburrir, no mientras tuviera esa nueva snitch que _robar_.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Sí, estoy aprovechando cada segundo "libre" para ponerme al día con mis fics y terminar de hacer el cambio de cuenta en toda la ley. Ahora, pasando a otro tema, si James Potter les parece un estúpido, engreído, pesado y egocentrico me daré por pagada. Se supone que es en la época más engreída e inmadura, es desde que el comenzó a ponerle atención a Lily. Y se supone que no era una persona muy agradable U.U

No me odien, esto en bashing ni nada por el estilo a James. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos y jamás le haría algo así.

Sólo intenté darle otro punto de vista.

Se agradecen -mucho, mucho, mucho- los comentarios, puesto que es casi el único método de conocer su opinión. Vamos, no sean tímidos, no muerdo ni ladro y mi varita me la quitaron cuando me mandaron a Azkaban por lanzarle un crucio al ultimo que me hizo una critica XDDD

Besos!!

maite.


End file.
